A traditional Baby Stroller includes a Handle, Joints, a Seat Frame, Rear Legs, a Seat, and a Shade Awning. The Frame that is used to support and withdraw the Seat and the Shade Awning is so called a Chassis, which includes a Folding Mechanism that allows the Chassis to expand when using and fold when being stored. A traditional Baby Stroller's Folding Mechanism is a Joint that connects the Handle with the Hand Tube's upper part through rivets. Pressing a button from the Folding Control Device can pull the Latch through towing and detach it from the Joint, meanwhile turning the Hand Tube to complete the folding of the Stroller. Releasing the button from the Folding Control Device can restore the position of the Latch by the working of the Restoring Spring. A traditional Baby Stroller's advantage is that the folding can be performed either vertically or horizontally, due to the Folding Handle being small. However, its disadvantage is that the folding requires several movements to perform the folding movement of the Stroller by bending over, kicking, or Squat. As summed up, the folding procedures are complicated which needs further improvements.